


Kid Cold: The Prequel

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: A Captain Canary Story [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: What happened on the Waverider during Chapter 2 of "A Captain Canary Story" while Sara and Leonard were away.





	Kid Cold: The Prequel

It was late in the morning when everyone onboard the Waverider woke up after last night’s game of Never Have I Ever. Several of them were hungover with the exceptions mostly being Ray, Jax, and Nate who had drank the least. As Ray walked into the Galley that morning, all eyes were on him, and not in a friendly way.

 

“Good morning,” Ray said as he greeted the team.

“What’s so good about it?” Stein asked in an unpleasant mood.

 

Mick approached the young scientist and as Ray turned around he couldn’t help but notice the intense glare in his eyes. Mostly because the pyro was just inches from his face.

 

“ _Let’s play a game_ , you said. _It’ll be fun_ , you said. Well I’ll tell you something, Haircut, being hungover ain’t fun!” Mick growled.

“Hey, you guys were bored and it seemed like a good idea. It isn’t my fault that you guys have done a lot of crazy shit!”

“No but it is your fault for bringing that stuff up. Seriously, _Never Have I Ever been to a strip club_?” Amaya said while putting an antacid tablet in her water.

“How was I supposed to know that you’d gone undercover at-” Ray said before being cut off by the ship’s alarm system.

 

The team rushed to the Bridge to see what the problem was.

 

“Gideon, what’s happening?” Rip asked of the AI.

“It would appear that we have an intruder, Mist- Cap-” Gideon said as her consciousness went offline.

“Gideon? Gideon, are you there?” Rip asked just before the lights went out.

“Well that ain’t good,” Jax stated.

“No, it isn’t,” a mysterious man in his late twenties with brown hair and a goatee said as he stepped into the room accompanied by five others in armor holding futuristic guns in their hands.

“For you,” the man finished.

“Who are you and how did you get aboard the Waverider?” Rip asked the stranger.

“My name is David. I am the captain of a band of time pirates. We used this nifty little device,” he said while holding up the object in question as he continued, “to shut down your ship’s systems including your precious AI friend Gideon. Now, if you could please direct me to Leonard Snart and Sara Lance, we might just let you live. Deny me the right to my revenge and your deaths shall be slow and merciless.”

“Revenge? Revenge for what?” Nate asked the stranger.

“That’s between me and them and quite frankly they wouldn’t be able to answer you because what I want revenge for hasn’t yet happened. Now for the last time, where are Leonard Snart and Sara Lance?”

“They’re not here. They’re out,” Mick answered as he pointed his gun at the intruder, “Guess you’ll just have to settle for us.”

“On the contrary, I have no beef with any of you and since you’ve already told me all that I need to know, I’ll be on my way,” David said before being shot at by Mick.

“You were saying, dumbass?” the pyro gloated.

 

David, however, got up completely unharmed by the blast.

 

“Hey, how come you’re not fried?” Mick asked him.

“My suit, along with my companions’ suits are temperature resistant. Heat and cold have no effect on us.”

“Oh,” Mick replied.

“You know, I was going to let you live, but now?” David said before snapping his fingers causing his men to take aim at the Legends.

“Kill them all,” he ordered of his team.

 

The pirates began firing at the team only to have their shots blocked by Nate in his steel form. Amaya activated her totem, calling upon the strength of a gorilla and began punching out the pirates before turning her attention to David who she knocked out with a single punch.

 

“Come on!” she yelled as she led the team down the hall.

 

As the team tried to escape they were met with two other pirates blocking their path. Rip fired off his gun at them but with no luck. Jax and Stein merged into Firestorm and blasted the pirates out of their way.

 

“What do time pirates want with Snart and Sara?” Firestorm asked as they ran into the secret armory.

“Don’t know but I’ll be sure to ask them when they get back!” Mick replied.

“I’m pretty sure that David guy said they wouldn’t know either so,” Ray mentioned.

“Haircut, do yourself a favor and shut your yap! I’m still pissed that you got me hungover!” Mick yelled before clutching his head.

“Ow! My head! This all your fault!” Mick yelled at Ray.

“Oh, _really_? _This_ is all my fault?” he asked, gesturing everywhere, “Including the part where we’re being attacked by time pirates who are only here because they’re captain has some sort of future grudge with Snart and Sara?” Ray shot back at him.

“Yes!” Mick shouted.

“Will both of you stop yelling?!” Rip yelled at them.

“Yeah, your screaming’s probably helping the bad guys find us,” Jax mentioned as he and Stein unmerged.

“Well, that and it’s aggravating my migraine,” Rip added.

“ _Seriously_?” Jax asked their former captain.

“Mr. Rory isn’t the only one with a hangover after Dr. Palmer’s game,” Rip defended.

“ _My game_. You know none of you had to play. You could’ve said n-”

The door to the armory was suddenly blasted apart knocking the team unconscious.

 

* * *

 

They awoke to find themselves in the Bridge kneeling, hands cuffed behind them, and David standing before them.

 

“Well, Legends, did you have a good nap?”

“Actually, yeah. I think my headache’s fixed,” Mick answered.

“Mine isn’t,” Stein added while groaning.

“Enough! You all have been a pain in my side and quite frankly the only reason you’re alive is because when Snart and Lance get back I want them to watch as I end your pathetic lives.”

“Seriously? They’re still not back yet? How long’s that date of theirs supposed to last anyway?” Nate complained.

“Not much longer,” a mysterious eleven-year-old said as he stepped into the room, “Which is why I’m going to have to make this fast.”

“You,” David snarled before the kid shot him back into the control panel with what appeared to be a cold gun.

 

The kid then froze the other pirates solid before freeing the team from their restraints.

 

“Let’s move,” the kid ordered of the Legends, “They won’t stay frozen for long.”

 

Sure enough, the pirates had already started thawing out from the thermal capabilities of their armor which the team took note of.

 

“Right then, let’s go,” Rip said in agreeance with the boy.

 

As the team ran down the hall toward the cargo bay they all wondered who the kid was. Jax was the first to question him.

 

“Who the hell are you?”

“Cold. Kid Cold.”

“How did that David guy know you?” Amaya asked.

“He’s my brother. Well, adopted brother but still. Ran away when he found out. Then he became a time pirate.”

“Why is your brother trying to kill us?”, Ray asked him.

“I don’t know. I thought he was only after Leonard and Sara. I have no idea why he wants the rest of you dead.”

 

As the team left the ship they noticed that there was now a force-field around it which was quickly brought down by Kid Cold with the push of a button.

 

“Alright, you guys get to the other side of the shield so David can't get to you guys or go after your friends for his revenge. I’ll deal with my big brother who is actually only three years older than me believe it or not. Time travel am I right?” Kid Cold ordered.

“Nuh-uh, we’re not leaving some ten-year-old kid-” Jax started before being interrupted by Kid.

“I’m eleven.”

“Whatever, we’re not leaving you to deal with a bunch of time pirates. Even if one is your brother.”

“ _Brother_?” David snarled.

 

The Legends then turned to see David and his crew of time pirates exit the ship behind them.

 

“He was _never_ my brother, he was a traitor! He knew I was adopted and that our so-called parents were time travelers and said _nothing_!”

“I was only trying to protect you. You didn’t need to know the truth.”

“I had the _right_!” David yelled at his brother, “I had the _right_ to know that I wasn’t their blood. I had the _right_ to know that our parents were the famous Captain Cold and White Canary. And I had the _right_ to know that my little brother, LJ, was following in the footsteps of his namesake, our father!”

“Wait a minute, you guys are Snart and Sara’s kids?!” Ray asked in shock.

“No.” David replied in a hushed and furious tone, “ _He_ is their kid. I’m just the poor guy they made a fool of by pretending they loved me!”

“They do love you! They always have! Why do you think they adopted you? Huh? Your birth father was a time pirate and an abusive son of a bitch who killed your older brother because he was trying to help the Legends save you from _him_! Our parents saved your life!”

“So, they felt sorry for me. That doesn’t prove that they loved me!”

“But it does. They could’ve just as easily dropped you off somewhere where you could have been adopted by some other family and you would’ve never known them but they didn’t. They kept you. They kept you because dad felt a bond with you because of where you both came from, because of what kinds of fathers you both had. They kept you because mom loved you the minute she first held you in her arms. They kept you even though you weren’t theirs,” Kid Cold shouted at his brother to try and convince him of the truth.

 

LJ sighed before continuing, lifting his goggles from his eyes as he did so.

 

“And honestly, I’ve always thought they loved you more.”

“They didn’t,” David stated as he fired off his weapon.

 

The pirates and the Legends then began to fight with Amaya attacking with the fury and agility of a jaguar, Nate using his steel powers to guard Mick and Ray, who hadn’t been able to grab his suit from his room beforehand, and everyone else blasting at the pirates with whatever weapon or nuclear powers they possessed.

 

David had his attentions focused on his little brother who had been managing to dodge his attacks. That is until he got clipped by one of David’s shots.

 

“Ow!” LJ exclaimed as he grabbed the wound on his arm.

 

David walked up to him as he was distracted and punched him to the ground before aiming his blaster at his head.

 

“You shouldn’t have come, LJ. You could’ve just been painlessly erased from existence but now you’re going to die.”

 

LJ shot up from where he was and lunged at his older brother while pulling a sai from his belt. The blade, which then began emitting waves of cold, went through David’s heart causing him to drop his gun.

 

“I’m sorry, brother,” LJ told him sadly.

“I. Hate. You,” David uttered as the cold sai froze him from the inside out.

 

LJ then stepped aside letting his former brother’s frozen corpse fall to the ground smashing into pieces. The pirates noticed this and ran in fear of the boy who had just managed to kill their ruthless captain.

 

“Yeah, you better run!” Ray shouted after them.

“You know they were running from the kid, right?” Nate asked him.

“So, let me guess, LJ stands for Leonard Junior then?” Rip asked as he turned to face Kid Cold.

“That obvious?”

“Well he did say you were Mr. Snart’s son and that he was your namesake so yes I would say that was rather obvious,” Rip answered.

“Dude, I can’t believe you just-” Jax tried to say before being interrupted by LJ.

“Did what I had to do. Besides,” LJ said as he turned back at the frozen pile of rubble that was once his brother, “He stopped being my brother long ago.”

“I’m sorry for your loss,” Nate told him.

“Thanks. Well I should probably get going,” he said as he pulled out a strange looking orb, “Can’t have my parents see me before I’m born. Keep this to yourselves, okay?”

“Understood, Mr. Snart,” Rip responded.

 

LJ then held the orb to David’s remains as he entered in a time and place into it before pushing a button that caused him and the frozen pile to disappear, presumably as a result of time travel. The team reentered the Bridge to find puddles on the floor from the melted ice of LJ’s gun and the control panel in ruins from when David was blasted into it.

 

“Well, this has been an interesting day,” Rip said as he surveyed the room.

“Yes, let’s agree to never speak of it again,” Stein asked of the team.

“Agreed,” the others, excluding Jax, muttered as they began cleaning.

“I don’t know. I kinda feel like we should tell Sara and Snart. I mean their son did become a time pirate who wanted to kill us because he was lied to about being adopted!” Jax butted in.

“Well then when they do one day have kids we shall simply insist that they be honest with them from the start and give them plenty of reasons other than the true one to convince them,” Rip answered.

“But that is a long time from now, so we shouldn’t worry about it just yet and instead let’s focus on cleaning up this mess,” he added as he handed Jax a mop.

“Fine,” the kid grumbled as he began to mop up the water, “And could somebody get Grey an aspirin? I’ve had to deal with his hungover brain every time we fused today!”

“I am not hungover!” Stein insisted.

“Sure, you’re not,” Jax said while rolling his eyes.

 

As they cleaned, the team just considered themselves thankful that their individual migraines were beginning to cease and wondered just how long it would be before they saw Kid Cold again. Apparently not too long at all.


End file.
